Digitally-based detection of a person's features based on an accessed digital photograph is finding its way into a variety of internet applications as well as modifications of the digital photograph using various visual effects.
Trying on and buying beauty products can be a significant chore when it involves travelling to a store or boutique, as travelling to, then taking the time to try a certain number of products in the store or boutique can result in a significant inconvenience to shoppers. A streamlined process allowing shoppers/customers to save time by showing myriad visual renderings, via simulations of those visual effects regarding myriad beauty products may advantageously provide time-saving benefits to the on-line internet shopper, enabling them to “try on”, in a virtual context via simulation, any beauty article or product using a personal digital photograph, prior to making a purchase.
Yet further, given the prevalence of wireless mobile computing devices, significant time benefits may be realized by a user being able to effect such simulations on the mobile device. The relatively small display screen of such devices, however, may adversely limit the usability of those devices for such purposes, given existing user interface approaches.